


oh baby

by privebaek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 4am fics?????, And then this happened, Fluff, Idk help, M/M, Muah, i don’t exactly know what this is, i just wanted to write something....., lots of love, taeten - Freeform, taeyong just wanted to play animal crossing, ten being baby but also not baby, uMMMmm, uhhhh kisses?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privebaek/pseuds/privebaek
Summary: it was always this way, always a give and take game that they would play. taeyong would give; give ten the warmest, sweetest compliments, and ten would take them, hold on to them for dear life, wrap his whole being around them, and drink them down whole simply because they had come up from taeyong’s throat and out from behind his lips
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	oh baby

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-ed sorry :(

* * *

ten peered happily at taeyong from where he was laying beside him on their bed. after years and years he still couldn’t believe that taeyong had agreed to be his. it was like a dream, an unbelievable, mushy dream starring taeyong and ten, ten and taeyong. 

“what’cha staring at?” taeyong groaned, tearing his eyes away from his switch only to quickly throw a pillow in ten’s direction, completely missing. “‘m busy.” 

ten crawled towards his boyfriend, fluffing his hair and taking to snuggling up against him like a little puppy, linking their legs together underneath the covers. 

“busy being cute.” said ten, pressing a kiss to taeyong’s temple whilst watching his little animal crossing character shake peaches from a tree. “hey, he looks just like you!” 

taeyong sighed, pausing the game. 

“he’s meant to, ten, it’s supposed to look like me because it  _ is _ me.” rolling his eyes, and throwing the blue switch somewhere out of reach, taeyong pushed into the soft kisses ten was plastering over any visible piece of skin— which just so happened to be  _ a lot _ . 

“muah, muah, muah, muah...  _ muah _ !” ten exaggerated every kiss that was left, lightly caressing his hands over soft, soft skin. “i love you, i love you so, so much, did you know that?” 

he asked questions so innocently sometimes that it made taeyong want to cry, how could someone be so cute? so cute and all his? 

the blonde laughed softly, taking ten’s face in between his hands and away from where it had been previously pressed against his tummy. he brought ten up to eye level, loving the way he crawled in between his legs, completely allowing himself to be handled however taeyong deemed fit. 

“did you know that  _ i _ love  _ you _ ?” ten rolled his eyes, pouting a little when taeyong’s grip on his cheeks restricted him from moving forward for any proper sort of kiss. taeyong watched how ten’s tiny tongue slowly peaked out to wet his lips in anticipation. “hmm? did you?” 

ten nodded eagerly. of course he knew, of course he did. what a stupid question! 

all he wanted right now was a kiss and taeyong knew this, knew exactly what he was doing. somehow he always seemed to know exactly what ten was thinking and what he wanted... if the younger didn’t love him so much it would almost be creepy.

and ten’s brain had already turned to mush, big gloopy mush. taeyong’s lips looked so pretty, had they always looked this pretty? 

taeyong’s palms rubbed over ten’s now rosy cheeks, “my pretty ten, my pretty,  pretty , ten. all mine, yeah? you’re all mine, right?” 

it was always this way, always a give and take game that they would play. taeyong would give; give ten the warmest, sweetest compliments, and ten would take them, hold on to them for dear life, wrap his whole being around them, and drink them down whole simply because they had come up from taeyong’s throat and out from behind his lips. 

ten sighed blissfully. he was so happy. he loved taeyong so much, so,  so much. 

he could stay like this forever and a day, snuggled up to his boyfriend under a big feathery duvet, dimmed lights, soft kisses and whispered words dressed in adoration. 

“when’re you gonna kiss me?” he decided to just ask, not being able to wait any longer. the bare skin of his legs now almost boiling against taeyong’s. 

“want one?” laughed taeyong, licking his lips just for the fun of it, because he knew ten was watching. 

“ _ mhm _ .” 

taeyong’s left eyebrow shot up, challenging ten in an almost sexy sort of way, then moving his hands down to a very soft waist that was clothed in one of his own far-too-big t-shirts, he pulled him in closer. 

“come get it so.” 

ten beamed, pushing forward and finally slotting his lips together with taeyong’s. it was warm and soft, soft and warm, taeyong, taeyong, _taeyong_. it was all taeyong, everything that he was— all soft, pretty, tasty, and sweet. 

his hands instantly went for his boyfriends face, one tracing its fingers over his ear, over the piercings that lay there peacefully, and the other squishing up in to his warm cheek. 

taeyong’s tongue tasted like the cola bottles he had been chewing on that day, and ten absolutely loved it— could never not love the surprise he would get every time he kissed taeyong and was met with a different flavor from whatever weird thing he had been eating. 

licking into taeyong’s mouth and being able to touch him however he wanted, having taeyong touch  _ him _ however  _ he _ wanted. it was all so perfect, all so wonderfully fantastic, and ten would never get enough of it. 

not in a million years, not in two million years. never, never-ever, ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> uh okay. it’s 4am so pls understand that this might suck massive balls.....but there’s never enough taeten out there so here you go.....it’s short but <33 enjoy hehe


End file.
